Severus' Scowl, Sirius' Smile, McCoy's Fear
by Blackwinds
Summary: An old and dear friend of Severus' and Dumbledores apears to take up the position of teaching Astrology at Hogwarts but some one is after her and Severus, Who is it and why? (Sorry no romance between McCoy and Snapey.)First chapter *A constapated Snape?!*
1. Chapter one, A constapated Snape! gasp!

Severus' Scowl, Remus' Sincerity, Sirius' Smile, McCoy's Fear  
  
By: Blackwinds Disclaimer: I do not own Severus or any of the harry potter characters.  
  
Claimer: I do however own this plot and McCoy. Finell is mine as well.( he pops up in later chapters.)  
  
  
  
As the students began to file in Severus Snape's Scowl deepened, -Filthy little cretins, look at them wriggle their filthy little, talent less selves in-  
  
He snapped up his copy of the daily prophet but just as he was doing so her noticed a student (or so it seemed at the time) in long black, form fitting silk robes that trailed behind he as if they were nothing more than dying whisps of smoke. She could not have been any taller than the smallest of fist years standing at about 4'10 he surmised, but by far the most striking thing about her was her long silver hair that flowed down past her waist line. By the time her had finished taking this all in, he noticed that she was returning his gaze with a fierce scowl.   
  
"What do you want you damnable old git?"   
  
He had not expected that in any way form such a young and angelic looking student, and with equal ferocity her snapped back at her.   
  
"You will address me as professor. You students need to learn your damn place! how dare you call me-"   
  
She cut him off sharply, "You think me to be a student? She strode up to him in a graceful and confident manner, looking not in any way intimidated by the pale, black haired potions master, If you haven't noticed, you thick headed ninny, these are professors robes an-"   
  
"I don't care if your wearing the minister of magic's robes! you will address me as Professor got it you little Wench!"   
  
Albus chuckled and shook his head as Severus finished his rant. "I see you've met our new astrology teacher Miss Maeve Chloe McCoy. McCoy, Snape. Snape, McCoy."   
  
Snape flinched visibly as she stared at the tiny professor, whom had a decidedly smug look on her face.   
  
"You finally know who I am now you pompous old fool?"   
  
Severus just glared at McCoy with a look of seething hatred, then she leaned across the table and patted his cheek with a sincerely sweet smile and a perfectly innocent voice, obviously with some effort she forced herself not to laugh.  
  
"You look constipated darling Sevvikins."   
  
Every one in the great hall was sure that they would lose their new astrology professor even before they set foot in her classroom. Some though he would hex her into oblivion, others though that he would cut her up and pickle her for later use in a potion, but to absolutely everyone's surprise he did none of these things. He simply "harrumphed" and sank down into his chair crossing his arms as a triumphant McCoy took her seat in between a wide-eyed Dumbledore and a very grumpy looking Snape. Maeve leaned closer to Snape and whispered something to him and his eyes widened with rage.   
  
"Can it McCoy! "   
  
She shot him a flat and sarcastic stare "Why I love you too Snapey! "   
  
"Shut up woman!"   
  
"Make me you greasy slimy git!" She tossed back at him.   
  
"That's it! I will dining alone in my dormitory tonight!"   
  
And with that he stormed out of the great hall robes flowing behind him like a devils wings as she descended upon the dungeons.   
  
After he left Maeve clapped her hands together sharply and looked out over the sea of students massed in the great hall as she merrily smiled.  
  
"I am your new Astrology teacher, Professor McCoy, as I'm sure you've all gleaned from the conversation that I just had. I'm sure I will enjoy teaching all of you this year. ("If she survives it!" Sniggered Fred and George.)   
  
She turned to Dumbledore and smiled, her expression the picture of innocence.   
  
"Can we get the sorting over with so we can begin the feast headmaster? I'm absolutely famished!"   
  
"Of course my dear McCoy; might I have a word with you in my office later? "   
  
"Who am I to deny such a request? Yes, of course Headmaster."   
  
He chuckled once more before turning to the students.   
  
"Welcome to yet another delightful year of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students. Let the sorting ritual begin!"   
  
After regaining her composure from the shock at Maeve's sudden command over everything Minerva brought out the sorting hat. She unrolled the scroll containing all the students' names just as the sorting hat finished his song for the year.   
  
"Lady Bacura." after a moment of consideration....   
  
"Slytherin!"   
  
"Sam Williston. "Just as it touched the boys it yelled out....   
  
"Gryffindor!"   
  
Maeve frowned,  
  
- To bad looked like he had potential. I have never found of Gryffindors,-  
  
she mused to herself,  
  
-Damn meddlesome fools, and always prancing around as if they were the only decent students in the entire School. In My opinion Ravenclaws and Slytherins are far better. pwesh even Hufflepuffs are-   
  
Albus interrupted her train of thought, "I was a Gryffindor in my day you know Maeve, think you I prance around?"  
  
"Oh no Headmaster, not in the least. But you attended in a time when Gryffindors were kind, humble people. But ever since they received the first potter in their house they have seemed far to full of themselves."   
  
"I have noticed that myself to some degree. But I believe the severity that you are implying is far less in actuality."   
  
"Personally, I am unsure of that Albus."   
  
"Oh?", he asked giving her a sideways glance.   
  
"Look at them so... so happy and carefree. Completely disregarding any and all others. I despise them. Potter, Sirius and Remus themselves were never that bad. They were great people. But now all the Gryffindors are prancing around like peacocks in full plume. I despise them. "   
  
"Just as you despise yourself my child?"   
  
"...No. I hate myself far more than that."   
  
He smiled sadly and reached for her hand in a reassuring and fatherly manner, but just as he touched her skin she flinched her hand away briefly before setting her hand upon the arm of her chair once again. Albus knew that she was not flinching form him on purpose, but that it was simply a natural reaction from her. After she set her hand down once more he placed his own over her tiny, child-like hand.   
  
It was obvious that she had to struggle with herself to keep from jerking her hand away at even the scarcest traces of human contact. Albus sighed, her reaction tore at his heartstrings, she was still the proud yet ever scarred and delicate creature that entered his office broken, out of place and on the brink of insanity three years ago. It broke his heart to see her then as well. The Great hall and all of its occupants faded from thought as the memories of that night flooded back to him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wheeeeeeeeee! Please Review and I will do your bidding! I have nearly seven chapters written up already and if no one reviews I will never post them bwuahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaa!..*coughs* right..anyway. Review! 


	2. Chapter two, Memories of a dead woman

It was very late, about 4 am perhaps, when Filch and Severus burst into his office holding a tiny black robed figure between them. Severus held a strange unreadable expression in the place of his usual scowl as Argus sneered.   
  
"Look what we found creeping in the hall up to you office." he pushed back the figures hood and long tresses of sliver hair fell over the young woman's face, still hiding her identity but revealing that she was injured and bleeding.   
  
" Good god, She's bleeding set her here Severus." he stood and motioned to a chair that sat before his desk.   
  
Severus delicately set the limp body in the chair, brushing away the hair from her face only to reveal more bleeding and bruises as he kneeled before her.   
  
Albus looked at Filch gravely, "Argus...please fetch Poppy."   
  
"But headmaster she 'tis but a damn meddling intruder, why-"   
  
" You heard the man, get Poppy...now." Snape glared at filch within seconds of his protest as he spoke in a deadly quiet voice he saved for only he most incompetent of students.   
  
After Filch had left Albus turned to Snape and the petite silver-haired woman.   
  
" Have you any idea who she may be, Severus?"   
  
He said nothing, but took one limp arm in hand and unbuttoned the cuff of the robes rolling up the right sleeve to the upper forearm, and there as plain as day was the dark mark identical to his own.   
  
Albus sighed, " She came here on orders then I suppose."   
  
"No." he retorted, "She fled here. We did not do this to her, we found her this way, barely aware of where she was. also she has taken a truth serum of her own accord. I found this in her robe pocket." In his hand he held a small vial that smelled heavily of the serum. Then the visitor stirred.   
  
" Yes I had to, so I could make sure I did not back out of this or tell any lies that might hinder the truth. Thank Severus for bringing me here when I am gone."   
  
"Gone? You are going nowhere until all of my questions have been answered. Firstly and fore mostly are you in a great deal of pain?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why? What happened and who did this to you?"   
  
" I have broken ribs, and that is as much as I know injury wise. I was beaten. My colleagues."   
  
Filch returned with Poppy just as she finished speaking. Poppy exclaimed that she must be moved at once to the hospital wing immediately when Severus stopped her.   
  
" Wait I have one more question."   
  
He placed his hand under the woman's chin and tilted her face up so that it was level with his own as his black eyes searched those piercing green eyes of hers.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"A...a dead woman."   
  
And with that she went limp falling forward into his arms and he whispered in her ear though he doubted she could hear him,   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
-The next thing I knew I found myself sitting at her bedside for the two weeks that she slept in St.Mungos. I found it hard to leave her side even to eat meals. I slept there so that was not a problem at all. Now I thank the gods that it happened during summer, I have no idea how I would have explained that off. No one knew I was there not Even Dumbledore.-   
  
"Something about her intrigued me..."   
  
As Severus walked he was so deeply immersed in thought that he almost missed the entrance to his own office and personal dormitory.   
  
The moment he had hung up his robes and lit the fireplace he poured himself a glass of wine just before sitting down in front of the fireplace in his favorite chair, It was hard and lumpy, worn and tattered. -Just like me.- he remarked to himself cynically.   
  
As he watched the flames dance he fell back into thought, failing to notice that some one now stood in his door way watching him silently for quite some time before they took a seat next to him.   
  
"Hello McCoy"   
  
"Hullo Snape. It's been a long time since we last spoke. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."   
  
His anger flared as he half-shouted " Damn you woman! I wouldn't even if I could! And god knows I can't! Gods I whish.... you...you..." He turned to look at her only to see a triumphant smirk that played across her tiny and delicate features.   
  
"I?"   
  
"You are unforgettable. My life has been dull without my silver-haired angel singing in my life."   
  
With all of that said she burst out laughing.   
  
"How are you my old friend?"   
  
"No better...no worse...", he smiled.   
  
" You should write romance novels. If you had been serious you would have had my heart in your hands."   
  
"Really that good?"   
  
"My legs were weak beneath me, I felt as though my heart....and time it's self would stop for that one moment...for us my darling Severus." she made dreamy expressions and romantic intonations as she spoke, then they both burst out laughing once more.   
  
"Your not to shabby at it yourself McCoy! Care for a glass of wine?"   
  
" Gods yes! I thought you were just going to sit there and taunt me with that glass in your hands there."   
  
"Now would I do that to an old friend?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Then again I do suppose I would." He smirked and handed her a glass filled to the brim with red wine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
